christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Benea Reach
Benea Reach was a metalcore and mathcore band that originated in Olso, Norway out of the continent of Europe. The band began in 2003, after the disbanding of Selfmindead, many of the original members' previous band.TomNr1 (July 19, 2006). "Benea Reach". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on June 20, 2019. History The band's original lineup consisted of Ilkka "Volume" Viitasalo on Vocals, Martin "Heddal" Sivertsen on Guitars, Tor Magne Glidje on Guitars, Erik Drangsland on Guitars, Morten Holmquist on Bass, Anders Lidal on Keyboards and Programming, and Marko "Storm" Hautakoski on Drums. However, lineups shifted quickly in 2003. Glidje, Drangsland, Holmquist, and Lidal quickly departed, with Drangsland and Holmquist seemingly dropping off music, while Glidje and Lidal formed Mantric with former members of Extol and Lengsel. However, before their departure, the band recorded a live demo EP, titled Pandemonium, which was released independently. Storm, Volume, and Heddal continued with the band, recruiting new members Håkon Sagen of Marty Friedman's live band, Håkon Nakken formerly of Selfmindead, and Christer Espevoll formerly of Extol. Following the new lineup's induction, the band signed with Tabu Recordings. With the signing, the band recorded their debut album, Monument Bineothan, which was nominated in the 35th Annual Spellemannsprisen for the metal category, against heavyweights Enslaved, Gorgoroth, and Keep of Kalessin.Pettersen, Tomas Lauvland (January 3, 2007). "Spellemannpris nominations announced." MIC: Listen to Norway. Retrieved on June 20, 2019. In August 2007, the band announced they would be working on a follow-up release with famed producer Tue Madsen (Aborted, Dark Tranquility, The Haunted)."Producer Tue Madsen Issues Updates On Eminence, Moonspell, Heaven Shall Burn". Blabbermouth.net. August 29, 2007. Retrieved on June 20, 2019. On December 26, 2007, Benea Reach announced their sophomore album, being mixed by Tue Madsen, would be titled Alleviat."Benea Reach Record New Album". Indie Vision Music. December 26, 2007. Retrieved on June 20, 2019. In 2008, Alwin Nedrum joined on Keyboards, who recorded on their newest release. Alleviat was released on February 4, 2008. In 2010, Sagen and Nakken departed from the band, being replaced by Andreas Berglihn and Mikael Wildén respectively. By 2011, Espevoll and Nedrum had departed from the lineup, leaving the position to be filled by Thomas Wang. The band recorded and released a third album, which subsequently became their final release, titled Possession. The album's lineup consisted of Volume, Heddal, Storm, Berglihn, Wildén, and Wang."Benea Reach - Possession". Discogs. Retrieved on June 20, 2019. Members Last Known Lineup * Ilkka "Volume" Viitasalo - Vocals (2003-2014) * Martin "Heddal" Sivertsen - Guitars (2003-2014) * Thomas Wang - Guitars, Keyboards, Backing Vocals (2011-2014) * Andreas Berglihn - Guitars (2010-2014), Keyboards, Backing Vocals (2011-2014) * Mikael Wildén - Bass (2010-2014), Keyboards, Backing Vocals (2011-2014) * Marko "Storm" Hautakoski - Drums (2003-2014), Keyboards (2003-2008, 2011-2014), Bass (2006-2008), Guitars, Backing Vocals (2011-2014) Former * Tor Magne Glidje - Guitars (2003) * Erik Drangsland - Guitars (2003) * Håkon Sagen - Guitars (2003-2009) * Christer Espevoll - Guitars (2003-2011), Backing Vocals (2006-2008) * Morten Holmquist - Bass (2003) * Håkon Nakken - Bass (2003-2010) * Anders Lidal - Keyboards (2003) * Alwin Nedrum - Keyboards, Backing Vocals (2008-2011), Guitars (2009-2010) Live * Tommy Hjelm - Guitars (2009) Session * Remi Christiansen - Pedal Steel Guitars (2006) * Christian Wibe - Programming (2008) * Espen Høydalsvik - Programming (2008) * Tue Madsen - Programming (2008) Timeline Discography Demo * Pandemonium (2004) Studio albums * Momentum Bineothan (2006) * Alleviat (2008) * Possession (2013) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Mathcore Bands Category:Experimental Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Sludge Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:European Bands